The Beard
"Looks like things are getting hairy- ECM online, OTG targeting calibrations complete Beard on standby" =The Beard= WIP Personality Before suitfall The Beard lived a seemingly ordinary life as an Internet Security consultant, but his recreational activities are what brought the real money to the bank. Everything from corporate espionage to blatant stock manipulation, he wasn't afraid to use his mastery of technology to make a buck, regardless of at whose expense. Hacking was a means to an end for him, neither hobby nor passion. For the last 16 years he had not only been living in, but constantly upgrading and reinforcing the sole functional fallout shelter in the city. Located underneath the Broad St. subway complex, his Cold-War era fallout shelter boasted considerable defense. Solid steel rooms surrounded by several feet of reinforced concrete, further reinforced by intersecting subway lines, plenty of earth and then asphalt at street level, but upon taking residence in the shelter, The Beard took things to a whole new level nearly doubling the size of the structure and making it entirely self sustainable, As his shelter grew, so did his seclusion, and doubly so his waistline. With on site hydroponic food production, waste management, and water purification, right on down to a custom build power grid, self run internet, and an awe-inspiring battery backup system capable of storing two years of energy at full run, and ten years of rationed energy. He would rarely leave his dwellings, and none would enter. The beard had always felt that something was coming, just never what- and if you had asked him before the fall, he'd have told you he was prepared for anything. Alas, countless technological marvels crashing down in a meteor shower, while robots and mecha rampage in the streets were neither imagined nor prepared for. The internet was in an uproar, conspiracy theories flying everywhere, and everyone archiving data and hacking into servers. He had already seen plenty of footage of this strange technology leak, countless videos of government retrievals, lab footage, testing, and activation all ripped off of Govt. servers within hours. Hundreds of thousands of pods had already fallen, been claimed, and had their contents released globally by the time his Pod had made its thunderous impact through the subways concrete tunnels sounding a fury of alarms. He couldn't believe his eyes hunched over the monitor staring at the concrete covered pod as he slammed the entrance command into his keyboard before running to grab his excavation gear. It took him a few hours to excavate and drag the pod into the shelter. At first he left it alone, contemplated selling it on the black market, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him and having followed every drop of information on the internet about this new technology, he plunged headfirst into creating his suit- spurred on by an intense hunger to master this new technology. For a couple of years he did freelance work as both a Mercenary and a Hacker while amassing a not-so-small fortune and building his contacts, before eventually joining the Engineers, as one of the few members active outside of japan. Appearance While once a man of admirable physique his many years spent inside of "the Vault" as he likes to affectionately call his home, have left him out of shape and terribly overweight due to lack of exercise. Standing at 6'3 he's a pudgy 350 pound balding man, with brown hair, a patchy red beard, and a horizontal scar cutting across his left eyebrow. Its extremely rare for people to encounter the beard outside of voice calls, but on the rare occasion he breaks out a webcam, all that is visible is the glow of the monitor reflected in his eyes, and the red highlights of his beard gently illuminated by his monitors. Relations & Allies WIP to make some allies and play the game first before i can start filling this in accurately, so blank for now =The UG-3= Structure The UG-3 is a remote-operated unmanned multi-purpose omni-environmental suit designed for mid-to-long range hacking, combat coordination, and OTG combat support. Despite being an unmanned unit the UG-3 has a small compartment in its chest used for asset recovery and escort capable of storing up to two fully equipped soldiers. Outfitted with a full arsenal of remote hacking platforms, comprehensive software suites, heavily reinforced armor, integrated plasma shields, EMP Hardeners, and numerous concealed jets, boosters, and pulse-propulsion emitters the UG-3 is capable of sustaining constant fire from ECM, T1, and T2 munitions, as well as over a dozen impacts from all but AP T3 ordinance while maintaining enough speed to outrun and outmaneuver all but the fastest of Light and Medium suits. Heavily stylized its glossy white armor contrasts its pitch-black machinery in a sleek elegant design that paints a deceptive picture of its actual functionality. While the UG-3 serves its intended combat and logistical purposes, The Beard has been underwhelmed with the units performance comparable to those who joined and utilized the connections of major factions before him. With a comprehensive understanding of suit technology, the beard has a long list of upgrades and repairs he intends to perform on the UG-3 as his alliance with the Engineers bears fruit in the form of suit resources. Weapons The UG-3 is usually equipped with two Orbit To Ground long-range assault weapons in the form of an affectionately nicknamed Helion Lance Rifle and a less affectionately named Guided Missile system, in addition it will occasionally field a third weapon in the form of a Plasma Blade that boasts yet another nickname. Moira A Helion Rifle that's been with the Beard since the first day he opened his pod. Overly energetic and ready to impose her will on others, Moira puts everyone she encounters in a great deal of danger often leaving them severely injured and drained of energy. Despite her optimism however Moira has a tendency to be Hit-or-Miss when it comes to her "Problem solving", fortunately she excels at trial and error. Named after a videogame character from a popular game series before the fall, the Beard thinks his gun is every bit as quirky- albeit much more popular than her namesake. Death & Taxes Out of Commission There's an old saying from before the fall, that nothing is certain in life, but Death and Taxes and the Beard agrees. When he pulls that metaphoric trigger there will certainly be Death or Taxes. Death in the form of destruction when his missiles strike true, or Taxes easily evadable no matter how desperately the "IRS" targeting system tries to "collect". Dr. Lobotomy Out of Commission The (Planned) third weapon in the UG-3 arsenal is a black blazing plasma sword that extends from the UG-3's wrist. Named after the weapon a character from an obscure internet web-series pre-fall the Dr. is mounted in the exact same position it was on its fictional counterpart bearing the same etching albeit that it's nearly impossible to read. Anyone who gets within melee range of the Beard is sure to regret it, if not for having an appointment with the Dr. for inspiring him to begin using cheesy one-liners. Suit Crunch Missions Completed: N/A Points available: 200 Points Cap: 300 Stats: Dex: 2 Dur: 5 (8 with shield) Pow: 6 Rec: 4 Spd: 8 (10 while flying) Str: 3 HP:15 AA: 5 (7 while feedback active) Bonuses: Combat: +5 Higher is Better Dex: +5 Lower is better Dodge: +6 (7 while flying) Tech: -/+20 Within Range Melee: +2 Suit Class: Medium Faction: '''The Engineers Hacker (+/-10 to all Hacking / Scanning -5 Com +10 Dex penalty) '''Special Abilities: Relentless (-1 incoming EMP damage) Feedback (Rec +4 20 seconds after attacking/blocking 20 sec cooldown) Courier (+2 Dam or +10 FR single use, recharge 2 minutes) Network Booster (+1 Ra to hacking Cooldown = Turn usage) Features: Flight Mount Points Body Type: Hopper +1 dex +1 spd Jump Jets Armoured -2 Dex +2 Dur Mount +2 Spd Flight points AI: Engineer(-/+5 to Tech, +10 to Combat) points User interface: Brain Implant points HUD: Suit Status Advanced Suit Status Radar points Comms: Radio Transmitter Terminal Free-Space Optical Transmitter Defence Maze Comm Buoy Spider Spyware points Weapons: Helion Lance Rifle (+15 Com EMP 1 OTG) points Defences: Plasma Shield points Shield Links: None points Drones: None points Upgrades: Environmental Controls Medkit Storage Jump Jets Hopper Capacitor 1 points Cyberbrain Upgrades: Cyberbrain Technician points Nanites: None points Total points: 200 Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Suits